memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ekos
Ekos (or M43 Alpha IV) was a planet located in the space of the galaxy's Beta Quadrant, the fourth planet in orbit of the M43 Alpha star system, at coordinates 2.02S 6.95E; or 72.8, -29.1, -68.7. Ekos, along with sister planet Zeos, was one of two class M planets in the system, had a single moon and was the homeworld of the humanoid Ekosi civilization. ( ; ; ; ; ) :Apparently in error in contrast to ''Star Trek Maps and The Worlds of the Federation, FASA's The Federation lists this as the third planet of M43 Alpha. the Federation also lists a moon omitted by the other sources. StarTrek.com gives the star's name as M34 Alpha.'' History and makeup thumb|left|Star system image In the 23rd century, Federation sociologist and historian John Gill visited Ekos. What Gill found was a planet in the throes of anarchy. Gill chose to violate the Prime Directive in order to help the native population. Gill tried to institute a modified version of a Nazi style government on Ekos—believing that a benign government that did not include the worst excesses of the original party could bring order and efficiency to the Ekosian people without the disastrous consequences the original had to not only the German people, but to millions of others as well. What Gill didn't realize was that the structure of governments based on that of Nazi Germany during the 1930s and 1940s inherently invited abuse. Gill was drugged by his subordinate Melakon, who then became the real power on Ekos. Once Melakon took over, the worst aspects of Nazi rule came to the forefront on Ekos. The people of became the targets of this Nazi government, much like the Jewish people had been the targets of the original party. Captain James T. Kirk and the arrived to find out what had happened to Gill, and discovered that his tampering in the Ekosian government had led to the rise of a wholly Nazi planetary nation-state on Ekos. They found the drugged Gill, and revived him in time to put a stop to Melakon's plans. Melakon shot Gill, and was in turn killed by another Ekosian. Afterwards, a resistance movement took control of the Ekosian government. As Gill died in Captain Kirk's arms, he admitted that he made a terrible mistake, and that the Prime Directive was the correct way to deal with younger cultures. ( ) Though Kirk hoped the collapse of the Ekosian government would lead to peace, instead both Ekos and Zeon became more xenophobic and aggressive. Then, at some point between the years 2268 and 2287, the Klingon Empire initiated contact with the M43 Alpha system, and began providing arms to both sides. This led to an arms race which exploded into full-scale conflict in 2287. The conflict continued even after the Klingons withdrew following the explosion of Praxis in 2293. The Federation attempted to broker a peace between Ekos and Zeon, but as of stardate 34675.8, the conflict continued, and had claimed the life of Starfleet Lieutenant Shewer Freeman. At that time, Commodore Göller recommended withdrawing all Federation personnel from the system. ( ) The Federation starship was named for this planet. ( ) Ekos had a total surface area of 317,000,000 square kilometers and, with 45% land mass and 55% of the surface covered by water oceans, a total land area of 142,650,000 square kilometers. Ekos has a gravity of .98g, a diameter of 18,000 kilometers and an equatorial circumference of 35,000 kilometers. About 33% of Ekos 's makeup is usable metals, with 12% of the planet made up of radioactive elements, with trace deposits of crystal, gemstones and other special minerals. Ekos has a warm temperate climate, a class M terrestrial atmosphere and a day's length of 25.5 hours. By reference stardate 2/2306.01, the world had a technological/sociopolitical index of 556552-77 and a nonexistent planetary trade profile, with a population of over 6.5 billion individuals. Following the fall of Nazism on Ekos, the world was made a Federation protectorate, but quarantined from further interstellar contact. ( ) By the 24th century, Ekos remained a Federation protectorate. ( ) After the death of Starfleet Lieutenant Shewer Freeman in the ongoing tensions between the Ekosi and Zeos, Commodore Göller recommended the withdrawal of Federation forces from the world. ( ) Locations ekos planet map.png|Planet map image. ekos map twotf.jpg|Planet map image. ekos.jpg|Planet from orbit. ekos.png|Planet from orbit. ekos surface.jpg|Planet locale. ekos hq.jpg|Planet locale. Appendices Connections External link * category:planets category:beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:fourth planets category:third planets